


Proper Revision

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #442: Suck.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proper Revision

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #442: Suck.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Proper Revision

~

Huffing, Ron eyed his test paper. “This sucks. We saved the ruddy world, why do we need NEWTs?” 

“I think it was nice of them to allow us to sit for them at all,” said Hermione.

Harry hummed. “Yeah, they didn’t have to, since technically we didn’t actually finish seventh year.” 

Ron pouted. “We still shouldn’t have to do this. Especially since you’re dating Snape! I mean, couldn’t he give us a pass?” 

“Nothing’s _given_ in my class, Mr Weasley,” Severus said, making Ron jump. “Now, if you’re through, please concentrate on your examination.” 

Ron sighed. “Still sucks,” he muttered. 

~

Ron continued whinging after the test. “...could’ve gone straight into the Aurors--” 

“I didn’t want to get in because of who I know,” Harry replied. “Enough people will think that as it is.” 

“What if you don’t pass your NEWTs?” Ron said. “Then what? I should’ve taken George up on his offer.” 

“If I don’t pass, I’ll know I gave it my best shot.” Harry smiled.

“Exactly,” agreed Hermione.

Ron snorted. “Snape still sucks for making us work so hard, though.” 

“Indeed.” Severus appeared out of nowhere. “I do, in fact, suck. Although you’ll have to ask _Harry_ for details.” 

~

Harry was still laughing as he and Severus left the classroom together. “I can’t believe you said that to Ron.”

“It silenced him, no?” Severus smirked. “I achieved my goal.” 

Harry shook his head. “It won’t shut Hermione up, though. Did you see her face? I bet she demands details the next time she catches me alone.” 

“Do you share everything with her?” asked Severus, gesturing Harry into his office. 

“No.” 

“Good.” 

“Still--Severus?” Harry gasped as Severus pressed him against the door. “What are you doing?” 

“Demonstrating my sucking technique,” Severus murmured, sinking to his knees. “Now pay attention.” 

~

Unfortunately, Harry was too busy moaning and coming to note much about Severus’ technique, except that it was effective. And when Severus spun him, pushed two fingers into his arse, and, after hasty preparation, fucked him against the door, Harry couldn’t do much but whimper and writhe.

Afterwards, when they crumpled to the floor to recover, Harry whispered, “Well, that definitely didn’t suck.” 

Severus snorted. “Good to know.” 

“Although my tune may change if I don’t pass my NEWTs.” 

Severus chuckled. “You’ll pass.” 

“And if I don’t?” 

“I help you revise.” 

Harry grinned. He was sure that wouldn’t suck either.

~


End file.
